


Devil Sibling

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Mentioned Momoi Satsuki, devil!akakuro, spirit!kise, twin!akakuro, witch!nijimura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “Jangan berhubungan dengan manusia lagi. Memangnya apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari gadis itu selain kesedihan?” [#Love4NOTP #karenaAKAKUROpantasbahagia]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, sesosok pemuda berambut merah masuk dengan wajah lelah. Tampak pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut pun bagian ujungnya yang basah tak sengaja terkena air dari keran di dapur. Matanya yang sayu menatap ujung sepatunya sebelum dia mendongak dan melihat saudara kembarnya asyik membaca surat sembari tidur-tiduran di atas kasur.

“Kuroko,” ucapnya dingin.

Kuroko membalas santai. Tak peduli pada sang kakak yang kini berjalan menghampiri kasurnya. “Ya, Akashi-niisan, kenapa?”

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Tak bisa melihatnya?”

“Tolong jangan membuat aku marah.”

Mata biru sang adik yang asalnya tampak berkilat senang kini tampak redup. Dia menatap sekilas Akashi sebelum menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka, membalas singkat, “Membaca surat.”

“Aku juga tahu—”

“Dari gadis itu. Sudah, aku mau tidur. Aku lelah.”

Lampu tidur di sebelah ranjangnya dinyalakan. Tidurnya pun menyamping, tak peduli pada Akashi yang kini menatapnya kesal.

“Terserah. Tapi sudah kuperingatkan puluhan kali agar jangan pernah menerima barang dari gadis itu. Aku tidak mau kau dimarahi Kise-san atau lebih parah Nijimura-sama,” katanya sinis sembari berjalan ke kasurnya.

Baju pelayan yang dipakainya dibuka satu persatu, digantinya dengan piyama yang tersedia di dalam lemari. Hendak dia menaiki kasur, terdengarlah suara pelan sang adik yang membalasnya tak kalah sinis.

“Nijimura-sama hanya membuat kontrak denganmu. Lagipula, Kise-san sendiri pernah memiliki kekasih seorang manusia. Tidak mungkin dia akan menentangku kalau aku nantinya akan jatuh cinta pada manusia pula.”

“Kuroko, kau ini benar-benar,” habis sudah kesabarannya. Sekarang hampir tengah malam dan sebenarnya Akashi sama sekali tak ingin memancing pertengkaran dengan sang adik. Namun kelakuan Kuroko yang tergila-gila dengan gadis manusia penjual buah itu selalu bisa menaikkan darahnya.

Akashi berjalan memutari ranjangnya, hampir dia mendekati ranjang di sisi lain ruangan saat Kuroko bangun dan menatap langsung kedua matanya.

“Akashi-niisan, tidurlah. Tubuhmu kelelahan. Jangan repot-repot _keluar_ untuk memarahiku.”

Mata kiri yang hampir berubah jingga itu kembali berwarna merah. Dengan satu hembusan napas kasar, terpaksa dia memutar tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur daripada berdebat dengan sang adik kembali.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dihukum, Kuroko,” bisiknya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia pun ikut terlelap.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Devil Sibling © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

“Bagaimana sarapannya, Nijimura-sama?” Akashi bertanya sopan.

“Mengagumkan seperti biasa,” balas sang tuan tanpa perlu repot-repot menatap kepada salah satu iblis pelayannya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir sang kakak kembar. Lalu dia pun berucap, “Terima kasih, Nijimura-sama.”

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali ke posisinya, berdiri di sebelah kanan belakang pemilik _mansion_ yang dia tinggali. Kedua lengannya berada di samping tubuh, posisi tegak sempurna. Dia akan terus seperti itu sampai tuannya selesai sarapan dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Suara alat makan sesekali terdengar di dalam ruangan besar nan sepi itu. Acaran sarapan Nijimura akan berjalan seperti biasa kalau saja dia tak membuka percakapan. “Ada masalah, Akashi?”

Akashi berjengit kaget. Jarang-jarang tuannya akan berbicara ketika makan, apalagi yang diajaknya bicara adalah pelayannya.

“Tidak ada, Nijimura-sama.”

Kegiatan sarapan sang tuan terhenti sejenak. Dengan nada dingin nan datar, dia kembali berujar, “Tapi aku merasa kau dan Kuroko sedang bertengkar. Pun aku mendapat kabar yang sama dari Kise.”

Sang pemuda menelan ludah gugup. Berusaha setenang mungkin, Akashi membalas perkataan sang tuan dengan lancar.

“Kami sedang tidak bertengkar. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Nijimura-sama. Kalau ada masalah di antara kami, saya pastikan masalah tersebut tidak akan terdengar ke telinga Anda.”

“Hmm tapi apapun yang Kise dengar, pasti akan aku dengar,” Nijimura meminum minumannya dan berdiri, kemudian menghadap orang yang selama hampir sepuluh menit menemaninya di ruang makan, “jangan bertindak macam-macam, Akashi. Kau sendiri tahu, kan, jika ada satu orang pun yang boleh membuat masalah di _mansion_ ini, Kise tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghukumnya. Aku mungkin akan mengasihani, tapi Kise bukan orang yang seperti itu.”

“Saya mengerti, Nijimura-sama.”

“Mau kau atau adikmu yang membuat masalah, yang akan Kise hukum adalah Kuroko. Mengerti?”

“Saya mengerti, Nijimura-sama.”

“Kontrak kita berjalan sampai aku mati. Kau akan terus jadi pelayanku dan menolongku dengan kemampuanmu untuk bertahan di sini.”

“Saya mengerti, Nijimura-sama. Saya akan bekerja sekeras mungkin untuk melindungi _mansion_ ini beserta Nijimura-sama dan yang lainnya.”

“Aku membutuhkanmu, sedangkan iblis dengan kemampuan seperti Kuroko bisa kucari lagi—ah, tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian menghilang, kemampuan yang lainnya juga ikut menurun, kan? Jadi, selama kau masih terikat kontrak denganku, jadi pelayanku, tinggal di sini, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuatku kesal.”

“Saya mengerti, Nijimura-sama.”

Nijimura tersenyum puas. Dia melirik sarapannya yang baru habis setengah sebelum akhirnya balik badan dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

“Bereskan sarapannya. Aku sudah kenyang.”

“Saya mengerti, Nijimura-sama.”

**X.x.X**

“Mendapat masalah?”

Akashi mendengus geli sembari memotong semak-semak yang berada di sekitar _mansion_. Dia melirik sinis Kuroko yang sedang menyiram bunga tak jauh darinya. “Jangan membuat masalah, Kuroko. Kau tahu, kan pasti aku yang akan dimarahi dan kau yang akan dihukum.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Jangan berhubungan dengan manusia lagi. Memangnya apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari gadis itu selain kesedihan?”

Satu bagian dalam hati sang adik tertohok mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Sebisa mungkin dia tetap memasang wajah datar meski emosi di dalam dirinya mulai bergejolak.

“Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Momoi.”

“Selain ‘manusia’, apa lagi yang harus aku tahu?”

Giginya bergeletuk kesal. Kuroko ingin sekali melempar penyiram bunga yang ada di tangannya ini pada Akashi yang kini menatapnya remeh sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

“Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya diam saja. Yang terpenting aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Selama aku tidak mencintai Momoi, kupikir kita—aku—akan baik-baik saja.”

Dan Akashi hanya bisa menatap adiknya yang kini berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

**X.x.X**

Hari ini sang pemuda berambut merah sibuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi _mansion_. Sang tuan, salah satu penyihir terkenal di kerajaan itu, sedang ada pertemuan di kerajaan lain dan baru akan pulang sekitar besok atau dua hari lagi. Dia dan sang adik, juga spirit kepercayaan sang tuan alias Kise diamanatkan untuk tinggal dan menjaga _mansion_ Nijimura. Akashi sendiri ditugaskan mengawasi lantai satu dan dua, Kuroko di bagian taman dan sekitar _mansion_ , sedangkan Kise sendiri di lantai tiga dan empat.

Matanya asyik terpaku pada lukisan-lukisan yang terpasang di sepanjang koridor lantai satu tatkala dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari belakangnya.

“Akashi.”

Dia membungkuk sopan. “Kise-san. Ada yang perlu saya bantu?”

“Tidak, tidak ada. Sudah selesai memeriksa lantai dua? Akhir-akhir ini para penyihir di Kerajaan Teikou sedang berselisih satu sama lain, jadi aku khawatir kalau ada apa-apa.”

“Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Saya sudah memeriksa segala sisi juga semua ruangan dan tempat di lantai dua dan tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan.”

Kise menggembungkan pipinya sekilas. “Ck, aku sebal kenapa aku tidak diajak oleh Nijimura-sama. Aku, kan tidak mau Nijimura-sama kenapa-kenapa,” pemuda kepercayaan sang tuan rumah itu bersidekap kesal, mengundang senyum tipis di bibir si kakak kembar.

“Nijimura-sama adalah penyihir yang kuat—salah satu dari yang terkuat, jadi aku percaya Nijimura-sama tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula perselisihan antar penyihir hanya terjadi di sini, kan? Kurasa di kerajaan tempat Nijimura-sama berkunjung aman-aman saja.”

“Semoga.” Kise menghela napas lelah. Mata madunya menatap Akashi yang kini kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada salah satu lukisan yang terpasang di dinding koridor. Ingin dia membahas sesuatu dengan iblis merah yang dikontrak sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu, tapi otaknya sibuk memilah dan memilih kata-kata yang sekiranya—

“Ada yang ingin Kise-san bicarakan?” Akashi kembali berbalik dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

“Aku sebal saat kau bisa menebak pemikiran orang lain begitu saja,” Kise menyamankan dirinya, menyandar pada dinding di antara dua jendela yang berjajar banyak di sepanjang lantai satu, “aku langsung saja. Apa kau dan Kuroko sedang tidak dalam hubungan baik? Aku merasakan perubahan emosi di antara kalian terjadi begitu sering.”

“Kami baik-baik saja,” Akashi menjawab lancar, persis seperti robot.

“Kau berusaha bilang kemampuanku membaca emosi itu salah, Iblis?”

Pemuda merah itu membungkuk. “Tidak, maafkan saya, Kise-san. Saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi.”

“Kau tahu tidak saat ini dia sedang tak ada di _mansion_?”

“Apa?” Tubuhnya menegak cepat. Matanya langsung berpendar panik dan mencari sosok sang adik dari jendela di samping tubuh pemuda spirit itu. Kakinya ingin melangkah keluar dan memastikan hal itu tapi otaknya menyuruhnya bergeming dan membuatnya tak pergi dari tugas yang diberikan oleh sang tuan.

Melihat kegelisahan itu, Kise hanya menyeringai samar dan melirik sekilas taman _mansion_ dari balik bahunya. “Kurasa kau pernah dengar soal aku yang pernah jatuh cinta dengan manusia; pun tahu bahwa aku tak kenal ampun pada siapapun yang berani menentang atau mencelakakan Nijimura-sama. Tapi tenanglah, untuk kali ini pengecualian.”

“Eh?”

“Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Nijimura-sama. Apa yang Kuroko lakukan sendiri tidak mengancam Nijimura-sama dalam hal apapun, termasuk kontrak di antara kalian berdua. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya—meski yah ... Nijimura-sama sendiri membenci ras manusia.”

“Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau Kuroko jatuh cinta padanya? Dia adalah iblis dan yang dia cintai adalah seorang manusia. Mereka tak bisa bersatu bagaimana pun caranya. Selain itu ... kalau ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah bawahan Nijimura-sama, tetap saja Nijimura-sama—kita semua—akan terancam bahaya. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.”

“Kau banyak bicara hari ini,” Kise menghela napas lelah. “Kalau dia sudah kelewat batas, aku akan langsung turun tangan.”

“Kise-san ....”

“Sudah, lebih baik kau urusi saja Kuroko yang sekarang sedang berada di taman.”

Dan belum sempat Akashi bertanya lebih jauh, Kise lebih dahulu berbicara, “Dia baru kembali beberapa saat yang lalu. Emosinya tak stabil. Sebaiknya kau tenangi dia. Kita bertiga harus menjaga _mansion_ ini sampai Nijimura-sama kembali.”

**X.x.X**

Akashi menatap adiknya yang kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi taman, memerhatikan sekitar takut-takut ada penyusup yang datang. Tapi dari gesturnya saja dia sudah tahu, Kuroko sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Apalagi sekilas tadi dia tak sengaja melihat kalau di pipinya ada jejak air mata yang kering.

“Kuroko,” panggilnya sembari menghampiri sang adik.

“Ah, Akashi-niisan. Kenapa di sini?”

Netra merahnya meneliti keadaan Kuroko dari atas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang. “Ada masalah dengan manusia itu?”

Tampak di matanya tubuh sang adik yang menegang.

“Tidak,” dusta yang kentara.

“Kise-san bilang kau sempat keluar dari sini. Menemuinya?”

Sang adik kembar menatap Akashi di hadapannya sayu. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum sedih. “Sadar juga bahwa aku sedih?”

“Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui soal adikku—ah mungkin kecuali soal manusia itu.”

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Tangannya membuat isyarat, mengajak Akashi menemaninya berjalan mengelilingi _mansion_ sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya hari itu. Sang kakak pun berjalan di sampingnya, menyetarakan irama langkah mereka berdua.

“Momoi ... aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Kemarin malam dia meninggal.”

Baru juga sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan, Akashi sudah menghentikan lajunya.

“Saat aku berbelanja di kota, aku bertemu dengannya. Tubuhnya ringkih dan dia sakit-sakitan. Tapi karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri, mau tak mau dia harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang,” Kuroko ikut berhenti berjalan.

“Aku berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tapi penyakitnya sudah terlalu sulit untuk kusembuhkan. Selama dua minggu ini dia memberiku surat yang harus kubaca sebelum tidur setiap hari. Katanya dia senang ada orang yang bersedia menyembuhkannya tanpa bayaran apa-apa.”

Akashi tak membuka mulutnya.

“Aku sudah minta izin pada Nijimura-sama untuk menemuinya hari ini—meski yah Nijimura-sama terlihat agak kesal, dia tetap mengizinkanku pergi. Sayangnya, saat aku ke kota tadi, penjual kain yang juga temannya berkata bahwa dia meninggal tadi malam,” Kuroko menatap kedua tangannya dengan senyuman sedih, “Akashi-niisan tahu? Ini benar-benar membuatku merasa tak berguna. Ketika Nijimura-sama terluka parah, aku masih bisa menyembuhkannya. Sedangkan Momoi ... aku sama sekali tak bisa menolongnya. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat senyumannya setiap hari.”

Kepala biru itu menoleh ke samping. Tangannya menepuk pundak sang kakak pelan. “Sekarang Akashi-niisan tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan pergi menemui Momoi lagi dan membuat Nijimura-sama dan Kise-san marah. Akashi-niisan bisa berlatih lagi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan tenang.”

Pemuda merah itu tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tubuh sang adik ke dalam dekapannya. Dielusnya pelan helaian biru itu sampai akhirnya dia merasakan jas pelayan yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mata.

“Maafkan aku. Aku memang kakak yang buruk.”

“Tidak—tidak sama sekali. Aku juga minta maaf karena berkata kasar pada Akashi-niisan.”

“Sekarang menangislah yang puas.”

Kuroko mengangguk. Dia membalas peluk Akashi lebih erat. Meski pahit diakui, dia dan sang kakak bertengkar dan berbaikan karena satu manusia yang sama. Perasaannya campur aduk hari ini.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia paham kenapa Akashi bertindak seperti itu. Kali ini dia mengakui dalam diam kalau dia memang salah. Dirinya memang masih kekanak-kanakan dan egois. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan situasinya, mungkin mereka pun tidak akan bertengkar.

“Kuroko, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.”

“... iya.”

Hening sejenak.

“Ah, Akashi-niisan.”

“Kenapa?”

“Terima kasih sudah memelukku. Aku merasa lebih baik.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sumpah geje emang iya geje banget ini apa. Ini yang ada di otak langsung tulis aja. Nggak tau juga ini pantes dibilang fic AkaKuro apa bukan.
> 
> Mungkin ada yang nyadar soal karakter mereka di sini. Aku lagi ngejer anime Re:Zero, terus ngeliat Ram sama Rem jadi kepikiran ide buat event ini. Cuman ya terinspirasinya nggak banyak juga. Akashi di sini ceritanya iblis yang dipakai buat berperang, combat type. Tapi caranya dia harus ngebangkitin sisi lain dirinya—dan kalau dia udah di mode yang satunya, mata kirinya bisa liat masa depan selama beberapa detik (halah) (Odasaku kali itu mah Sha). Sedangkan Kuroko itu healing type. Dia bisa nyembuhin luka apa aja. Kise sendiri dia cuman spirit, tapi spirit yang kuat dan nggak kenal ampun (btw ceritanya Kise nggak bisa menua ya, dia umurnya segitu-segitu aja karena dia cuman spirit). Kalau Nijimura, dia salah satu penyihir kuat dan terkenal di kerajaan tersebut.
> 
> Nijimura lebih tertarik sama kekuatan Akashi, makanya cuman dia yang dikontrak. Tapi karena Akashi dan Kuroko itu orphan, jadi Kuroko mau nggak mau ikut Akashi dan kerja di mansion-nya Nijimura. Mereka baru kerja lima tahun, sedangkan Kise udah lama banget jadi bawahannya Nijimura.
> 
> Akhir kata,
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
